memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Excelsior class
Cargo bays or torpedo launchers The article reads: "Located in the forward section, above the deflector dish, were the port and starboard cargo bays, capable of taking in craft up to the size of a workbee." The MSD in the movie however states that those things are the two other torpedo launchers that we've never seen in action. http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/scans/other/1701b-msd.jpg I dont remember how it was depicted in the film but seems to me like this cargo bay stuff is just conjecture, maybe the workbee was loading probes or something... --Pseudohuman 11:49, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :It seems to me that those cargo-bay doors within the dorsal 'neck' of the Excelsior-class are simply just that as we've almost never seen them used for anything else, other than the MSD for and easily could be the result of a mislabel. Based on that, the pictures under "tactical systems" contradict eachother. One clearly shows firing photon torpedoes from and others are shots of a cargo bay being loaded by a work bee and are marked "Upper forward torpedo launcher". If they are indeed torpedo launchers why didn't Hikaru Sulu use them in STVI or any other time we've seen an Excelsior-class in action? Satyrquaze 18:20, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :: Let me just note that what pseudohuman is referencing was changed here. But I do also want to note the contradiction in the statement "seems to me like this cargo bay stuff is just conjecture, maybe the workbee was loading probes or something...". --Alan 20:57, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I suppose the fact that they weren't used in STVI might be, that they may be designed to be used only after a saucer separation to augment the star drive section's firepower. Similarly as the Galaxy-class cobra-head phaser only becomes available after a separation. If you look at the front-view (copy paste link http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/scans/gus/excelsior-gus-back-front-small.jpg) of the Excelsior-class, the lower part of the saucer section blocks direct forward firing from the upper torpedo launchers. Also starships in trek rarely fire all their forward weapons at the same time even in extremely desperate situations. And I don't think there is a single ship design we have seen actually using on-screen every weapon system they have available. --Pseudohuman 16:16, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :You're probably right about it in the end, but I don't think the Galaxy's cobra-head phaser array is the best example since it is generally covered by the hull of the Saucer Section and about 7 decks. Whereas it would be merely unwise to fire torpedoes with such a limited firing arc because of the saucer section. Anyway, the Enterprise-D during the first encounter with the Borg during "Best of Both Worlds" probably comes pretty close to firing all of her forward weapons without Saucer Seperation. Satyrquaze 16:37, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :: Actually, if you look at the MSD, you can see that the upper launchers are actually below the lower saucer dome, so it's not as if they were fired they would self-destructive to the ship. --Alan 16:41, 22 January 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, in retrospect, I found a scan that confirms what you guys are saying. Satyrquaze 17:38, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, it was linked above in the first comment of this discussion. Any plans with that deck count image you uploaded? --Alan 17:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) : I just tried to upload it (didn't see it elsewhere) to this discussion and couldn't set it up with damaging the flow of the talk page. Satyrquaze 17:49, 22 January 2009 (UTC) The Torp launchers are just in front of the starfleet signage on the secondary hull, they are the two dark looking ports. (Enterprise NCC-1701 12:04, December 10, 2010 (UTC)) FA nomination ; : Complete, thoroughly researched, fully illustrated. --Alan 17:00, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Support - This is a nicely researched and written article, with a lot of great background information.– Cleanse 06:46, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Support. Well written and complete, IMO. Looks good. – Tom 00:50, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Second. - Nice one! --36ophiuchi 00:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Support. --From Andoria with Love 03:14, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Support --Pseudohuman 02:14, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Archived. --Alan 13:04, 7 January 2009 (UTC) MSD Is there a canon MSD for the the NX/NCC-2000? I found this one at Utopia Planitia Yards and was wondering if this came from anywhere on screen/background information or if it was fan made, since there are some major differences between this and the Enterprise-B MSD. Also this as well. - Archduk3:talk 11:48, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :The turbolift image appears to be the one from Generations (but with a 01 instead of 07 as in the film...). http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/generations/ch2/gen0159.jpg and that fanmade USS Excelsion MSD is just the Ent-B MSD with only the name changed among some details. Canonically USS Excelsior has only a top-view MSD as seen in "The Undiscovered Country" http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/tuc/ch11/tuc0555.jpg and in "Flashback" http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/3x02/flashback159.jpg...i think. --Pseudohuman 21:15, November 20, 2009 (UTC) The turbolift image would have had to be change as well then, if it comes from Generations, since the ship outline clearly shows the Excelsior and not the Enterprise-B; so it is either from "Flashback" or is fan made. Also, I can't view those links, as I am Forbidden to do so. - Archduk3:talk 01:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry... Turbolift image fourth on this page http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=100&page=6 and the canonical USS Excelsior MSD ninth on this page http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=86 from STVI and "Flashback" used the same MSD. --Pseudohuman 17:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the links Pseudohuman. If you compare our image of the Excelsior bridge, from "Flashback", and the one you linked to from STVI, you'll notice that the MSD is different. I would love to see either one, or the turbolift, up close, since if they are anything like the fan images I found we would have a lot of new information for this class. Someone must have an authentic image of one of these gathering dust in a box somewhere. - Archduk3:talk 19:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Refit or Variant Seems to me that the Ent-B version of Excelsior-class is more likely a "variant" than a "refit". Considering the original hull-design is used for almost a hundred years alongside the Ent-B version. :I sometimes myself, wonder if it was a variant for a refit, did anything onscreen mention the ''Enterprise''-B was a refit? Considering how new the class still was at the time, a refit seems odd, but then again, I guess refit can also mean alterations, right? --Terran Officer 16:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Since "variant" is a non-canon term, I would go with refit. - 17:03, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::How is "refit" a more canon term than "variant"? --OuroborosCobra talk 19:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC) We dealt with this on the Miranda class article with a section on design variants... --Pseudohuman 19:37, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Re:Cobra - In that one term was actually used in a Star Trek production, while the other is something we just started using, most likely because that's how some non-canon reference book referred to them. The was said to have just undergone a refit, not that it was a design variant. It's just as easy to refer to the ''Miranda''s as being fitted differently, which also has the added benefit of being closer to how a real Navy would put it. - 20:36, March 18, 2011 (UTC)